The Lost Wolf
by Dark Priestess66
Summary: Ava is a new wolf in the forest, to bad she can't hear the others of either Pack, which pack does Ava belong to? Will she find out or will she be forever alone to prowl the forests on her own?
1. Chapter 1

DarkPriestess66: My name isn't Stephenie Meyer so I do not own anything at all. just my strange ideas.

* * *

I have always known that was a possibility that I would turn into a wolf. Let me back up a bit and tell you who I am. My name is Ava Swan: daughter of Charlie Swan and Sue Clearwater-Swan.

I have a strange family, two sisters, and a brother, Leah and Seth Clearwater are my sister, brother respectfully is from my mom's side, and Bella is my sister from my dad's side.

I never met Bella, because she moved away before I was even born. Seth told me the reason, but I did not believe him, but he swore me to secrecy first. The legends of our tribe are true, I even witnessed Seth make the change to wolf. My dad was hoping that I would never change into a wolf, he was still nervous about that part of our world; well I got news for him. I did phase into a wolf after I turned sixteen. However, something went wrong when I first phased, I did not hear anyone in my head, it felt odd and strange, not to have the others telling me, that everything was going to be fine, that I wasn't going crazy, of course, I knew I wasn't going crazy. Because I knew there was a slim chance of me being a protector. But why was my head empty? Where was my pack? Didn't I belong to anyone?

I was hunting, I spent most of my time well that is not true, I spent all of my time as a wolf, even Leah, or Seth could not get me to phase to have a proper conversation with them. Since the tragedy that haunted me as a human, I was living as a wolf; the Tribal Council knew where I was. I was enrolled at school on the Rez, not that I showed up to attend class.

About three years after I phased, my parents were out in Seattle on their rare date nights, they were murdered in a mugging gone awry. That is when I started living the rest of my existence as a wolf.

What startled me out of the hunt was the sound of approaching paws. I lifted myself out of my hunting crouch.

The sandy colored wolf appeared it was my brother Seth.

I sat down and stared at him, he was older than I was by fifteen years, but he did not look older. He grinned at me, but I continued to stare at him, tilting my head to the side silently asking him what he wanted.

Seth phased into his human self, and pulled on a pair of sweats. "Leah's worried."

I rolled my eyes, Leah always worried about me. I sighed.

"Yeah, I know what's new with her, she's always worried." Seth chuckled

I hated doing this, but I closed my eyes and pulled my human self back to together, shrinking down into a teenage girl.

"Oh, Hi Ava." Seth greets

"Yeah, what's with you?" I ask as I sat down and cross my arms. I knew that being nude in front of my brother was not worth it.

"Well, we just heard from Jake." Seth replied unsure if he could approach me. "Maybe he can help with the whole not hearing us."

I heard of Jacob Black before, he left with my other sister. Something about imprinting on my niece.

"I'm not sure how to explain this to them." Seth replied rubbing the back of his head.

"Then don't. You said that when the Cullens are gone that we wolves could prowl this side of the line? Why not me?" I question, "Sooner or later they will run into me."

Seth looked at me, and then grinned. "That's not a bad idea; I just wish I knew why you don't belong in a pack."

"I don't know either." I whisper then went back into the forest to phase and finish my hunt.

A few days later, I was crouched at the creek, lapping at the water when I could smell it the sweetness of vampire stench.

My instincts were to turn and guard my back, I leapt the river and faced the where the stench was the strongest. What came out was a bronze haired vampire, who stared at me in surprise and shock. A russet furred wolf followed him; the wolf's muzzle fell open when he stared at me. Then he looked at the vampire.

"I'm just as confused as you are, Jacob." The vampire replied, "Seth was right…I can't hear anything….i mean, I hear her thoughts but nothing else."

_Seth told the truth then. _ I questioned _you can read minds?_

The russet furred wolf step closer to me, I felt the need to submit to him, but it was a passing thing. I was not like that. This wolf reeked of Alpha blood.

"Yes, I can read minds. Would you be willing to come back with us and tell us your story?" the vampire questioned

_Do I have to phase back to human or do you mind telling everyone for me? I like it as a wolf. _

"No, you don't if you feel comfortable like that. I'm Edward." Edward replied

_Ava. _ I left it at that. I would not reveal my surname until the time was right.


	2. Chapter 2

I never knew that a wolf could have hesitated and that was what I was doing, one paw raised as I hesitated between the Cullens' front yard and the forest line.

Jacob who had returned to his human state turned to look at me, "They won't bite."

That was not what had caused the case of wild animal shyness, I am not even sure why. It was the animal in me, because I haven't been human in such a long time, I didn't think like a human, the human mind was slowly gaining back control which forced my reluctant paws forward until I was in the front lawn.

I curled up in the front yard, my head tucked in between my paws. Gazing at the vampires, hybrid, and the one shape-shifter who were confused as to why I never joined a pack.

Seth had left to inform Leah that I was being social to the Cullens.

"So how did this happen? I mean we always feel it when a new one phases for the first time?" Jacob asked.

I rolled my eyes toward him, and thought my answer to Edward leaving shadings to my thoughts.

"She says that it happened about five years ago, she thinks it was just a nomadic vampire passing through that awakened the gene." Edward explained staring at me, reading my mind. "She won't think about it, but something happened that caused her to want to stay wolf all the time."

I wanted so much to talk to them with my own voice, but I was not sure how the reaction would be to my human self. One way to find out.

I looked at Edward. _Can someone get me a shirt or something, I think I am going to phase back into human. _

Edward repeated my request; Jacob left and brought back a pair of his sweats and a shirt.

Gently taking the clothing into my mouth, I trotted back into the forest. Concentrating on being human. My wolf self retreated into my human self, I pulled on the clothes, before I went to face+ the unknown.

Once I faced them, Edward's golden eyes widen as he took in my features. I looked like my mom, but my hair curled at the tips, as I was a wolf, I could not crop my hair close to my scalp.

"Yes, I am who you think I am." I whispered

Edward turned to look at my vampire half-sister. "Bella, Ava is your half-sister."

Bella darted up to me, "What do you mean?"

I felt a spasm of agony rip its way from my chest as I thought about my parents. "Charlie and Sue were my parents."

I looked at Edward as I let him into the most painful part of my mind. He gasped and gripped the railing so hard; I thought he might snap it.

"Why is Ava in pain?" Jasper questioned looking at me.

Edward's lips barely moved as he answered, "Charlie and Sue are dead…they were murdered."

"Three years after I first phased." I added.


	3. Chapter 3

I was sitting in the Cullens' living room, after Edward broke the news of mom and dad's tragic demise. Esme had rushed over and hugged me, unaware that I was not used to vampires, I felt like I was hugging an iceberg. However, to her it felt like jumping into an open furnace or a fire pit.

"So now you know, I was born nine months after you left, I always knew that I had a sister, it wasn't until I witnessed Seth phase into a wolf, that I forced him to tell me everything, so I knew all about you, even Nessie." I explain, "I don't know why I never joined a Pack either, perhaps by the time I phased the other Alpha gained enough control to quit his wolf? Or maybe it has something just to do with me?"

I looked up, Bella had to leave in order to gain control back; she went to hunt. I guess she needed an outlet for her emotions.

"So how old are you?" Jacob asked

"I'm still sixteen, the whole trapped in time thing." I answer with a shrug, "I'm not used to being in this form, and it doesn't feel right."

"We'll help you get back into the human charade." Alice stated she looked at me; my guess was she was trying to figure out my size.

I grinned; I did not know why I was so at ease with the Cullens, was it because Seth spoke of them like family, as if they were a missing piece of a whole? Out of my siblings that I grew up with, I was the closest with Seth, he was fun to hang around, when I was younger, when I found out about him being a wolf, he would always give me rides on his back when dad was not around. A soft smile graced my lips as I remembered the good times.

"So what did you do at first?" Esme questioned

"You mean after my parents died? I went to live on the Rez, stayed with Billy but it was too hard on both of us, I reminded him to much of mom and he was having a hard time dealing with dad being gone." I answer. "After living with Billy, I just decided to go wolf, it was hard not hearing the others at first I thought I was going end up another Alpha."

Jacob glanced at me, "I doubt it's possible, or else you would have heard me. Seeing as I was born an Alpha." His glaze shifted to the window, everyone followed seeing another wolf emerge from the forest.

I recognized that wolf; it was Embry. The only wolf in Jacob's Pack that has not imprinted and was not related to me by blood. "Oh, Jacob, Did Embry inform you, he figured out who is father was?"

Jacob nods, "Sam's half-brother, which we all thought was possible at the time."

Edward looked at me with an expression, I could not really make out. "That's just wrong."

Jacob looked at Edward, "What are you talking about."

"Embry hasn't thought of a certain wolf that he has been seeing?" Edward asked

Jacob turned to me, "I think I might be sick."

I ducked my head and I could feel the blood rushing up to my cheeks, another one of my secrets was out in the open. Emmett started laughing, "I think you invented a whole new use for an intimate position."

"Emmett, I hate to be the bearer of bad news for you, but Bella is my half-sister, and since she married Edward, so I'm your in-law too." I pointed out.

Emmett opened and closed his mouth a few times before he just shut up and thought about what he just said; he was teasing his own _baby_ sister-in-law about her personal life.

"You're not bad, for a dog." Rosalie muttered

"Back at you, Sleepless Beauty." I shot back, "Leah hates it when I give as good as I get."

Jacob got up and went into the kitchen, Nessie looked at me, and she appeared to be around my age now.

"So you're my aunt?" Nessie questioned

"Technically speaking, but since I'm a wolf, and Jacob is like my brother, I would be your sister as well." I answer, "I heard you have a gift as well."

Nessie smiled at me before scooting over to me, she touched my cheek with her hand, and I took a sharp breathe as I saw imagines in my head.

"What's she showing Ava?" Jacob question as he came back in to the living room.

"Everything but with edited parts, sparing your private life." Edward explained

I felt the muscles quivering as Nessie got to the confrontation with the Volturi. However, I could control myself enough, the imagines faded. Nessie stared at me, with a grin.

"That's an impressive talent; I can just turn into a wolf. Nothing special about that." I reply as I stood up to go outside. Embry was waiting in his wolf form.

I stood up, Jacob glanced at me, and I grinned. "I think Seth or Leah told him, I'm in human skin." I excused myself; at least I have manners still.

Once I was outside, Embry looked at me, as if I was insane.

"They are my family as well, Embry." I muttered

Embry whined

"Oh you want to play, huh?" I question, before sprinting off into the forest, shrugging out of the borrowed clothes as I phased. I raced off barking a challenge to Embry. I skidded to a stop when I heard it. A voice, but not anyone I knew.

_What is happening to me? _ The voice questioned, confused, frighten and a touch of insanity.


End file.
